


Devoted to Adoration

by AgentFeelington



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), mkx - Fandom, mortal kombat x
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform, Multi, ahh yesss, dont you just love father and son issues?, hope we're breaking your guys hearts, mkx, more father children issues, takeda and kenshi family issues, we do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFeelington/pseuds/AgentFeelington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after MKX storyline and the victory of Earth realm. Possible spoilers. </p><p>Takeda's story after MKX. A kind of what-if.</p><p>EDIT: Story re-typed to correct mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Story re-typed to correct mistakes  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> We are a couple that greatly appreciate feedback! If you enjoy the story so far please speak up!

After the successful mission of saving Earth Realm and kicking Shinnok's ass, Takeda started gathering his belongings, ready to finally go home and take a break from saving the world. Before stepping out of the SPF headquarter lockers he was met with a powerful embrace. As quickly as he was held, he was pulled away just as fast, held at an arms length. Baffled, he latched his hands around the arms of his attacker, forcing them to remain in front of him. There, was Jacqui, a bright smile decorating her face and making her glow.

  
“So, how about that date you promised me?" She eagerly asked, basically bouncing in his grasp.

  
Takeda gave an apologetic smile and Jacqui slowed her bouncing, her smile slipping away.

  
“It’ll have to wait,” He said and released the girl, pulling his long sleeve shirt to reveal his bandages that were tainted by dry blood. “I still haven’t finished recovering.”

  
Jacqui gasped, hands covering her mouth and she hesitantly reached out to grab his arm but pulled back, remembering his injury.

  
“O-Oh! I’m sorry, Takeda! I totally forgot!” She sputtered. “A-and I hugged you _everything_! Oh, god.”

  
Takeda smiled as he shook his head, pulling back down his sleeve to cover up the wound. For a distinct moment, Takeda enjoyed seeing his girlfriend fumbling over him. Whenever he was down, she was always the one to pick him back up with a strong expression, but now, to see her worried face, it made Takeda give a bit of a cocky smile inside to finally she her defenses down.

  
“Don’t worry about it, it isn’t as bad as it was before.” The young Shirai Ryu said as he brushed it off with a shrug.

  
Jacqui frowned from the reply, but when Takeda threw an arm around her leisurely she let it roll of like water. Pulling her along with him as he led them out of the locker room, the two wrapped their hands together as they strolled down the hall, each following one of the other. When Takeda heard a sigh come from his betrothed, he looked down to see a troubled look. Pulling back from their walk, he turned Jacqui on her heels, making her face him face to face.

  
“Plus, we saved Earth Realm. We deserve a break.” He mused, gave her a reassured smile and squeezing her close to him, kissing her forehead.

  
Jacqui rolled her eyes and playfully said. “Yeah and why _I_ deserve my date finally.”

  
Takeda chuckled, “you’ll get it, I _promise_ , just give me some time to heal up these old bones.”

  
“Fine.” Briggs sighed.

  
Jacqui wrapped her arms around Takeda, embracing him. Her sign of endearment returned by Takeda as she felt his muscular arms hold her dearly, quickly she gave Takeda a quick smooch on his cheek and pulled away, heading down the hallway where her father office resided. Watching her leave almost painfully, Takeda adjusted his bag that held his civilian clothing and equipment on his shoulder, the bag jingling slightly from his movement, Takeda headed down to the exit of the headquarters. As he walked down the hallway, a low and subtle whistle coming from his lip, he stopped when he saw a familiar figure relaxing against the wall, the sun from the door walkway glowing around him. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Takeda just yet.

  
“Jin?” Takeda called out to his friend.

  
Kung Jin’s head shot up, his eyes wide with surprise from Takeda sudden appearance. Jin was still in his battle attire except for his head piece which was being fiddled with in his hands. His usually tied up hair was laid down, showing that he wasn't expecting any form of battle any time soon. Just as quick as Jin noticed him, he sped over to Takeda, placing a hand on his wrist and pulling him the opposite of the exit.

  
“I need to speak to you.” Jin demanded.

  
Takeda frowned at the back of his friend, his long hair waving with each step they took. Not appreciating the fact he was being dragged around, Takeda pulled back, snatching his hand away from the shaolin and stopping in his tracks. Jin swiveled around, irritation covering his face, the two stood within a few feet of each other.

  
“Talk? Why can’t you just talk to me here?” Takeda asked, watching as his friend's expression went from one of annoyed to nervousness.

  
Jin blinked at Takeda, remaining silent except for turning around, examining his surroundings nervously. Like he was on the verge of speaking of forbidden words. Takeda eyed him closely, weighing whether or not he should bother reading his friend's mind.

  
“I can’t, not here, Takeda. _Please_.” Jin begged, as though he realized he only had a do-or-die chance to say what he had to.

  
Takeda examined him one more time, the weighing of reading his mind growing heavier by the minute, but his nervous exterior was making Takeda himself nervous. And this seemed to be important to Jin, if he had known that he had tapped into his head, well, Jin would feel both betrayed and defiled just like how Takeda felt when his father first mind-dropped on him.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Takeda worriedly asked.

  
“I-I just really, _really_ need to speak to you, Takeda.” Jin was once again, begging to him-no, pleading to him.

  
This was far too weird, too out of character of his best friend. Jin was arrogant, always over-flowing with confidence, he always did what he wanted and never once doubted his motives, at least, that was how Takeda saw him. He was never the one toplead or beg to anyone, especially not to Takeda, no matter how close they were. His sense of pride always came first. Whatever was making him act this way, it had to be really important and nerve-wrecking. Releasing a deep breath he didn't know he held in, moving his bag from one shoulder to the other, Takeda nodded his head.

  
“Alright, I’ll follow you. But if it has anything to do with Shinnok, we’re going straight to Johnny.” Takeda agreed.

  
“Yeah, sure, alright, whatever!” Jin quickly replied and took the boy’s wrist in his once more and led him once again, down the hall.

 

Groaning, Takeda pulled his hand away once more.

 

 

"I don't need you to hold my hand." Takeda reminded Jin, annoyed by his pushiness. The boy only hummed back an apology and kept leading them, taking a turn here and a turn there. As Takeda watched the back of his friend more and more, he saw his exterior grow more and more nervous.

 

“You’re acting really strange, Jin.” Takeda pointed out.

  
“Yeah, I know.” Jin grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “That’s why I need to speak to you.”

  
Takeda sighed, shaking his head, he really didn't understand why he needed to take him halfway across the headquarters. Jin stopped suddenly at a silver metal door, written across it was a plate made of silver, embedded in it were the words 'Closet Room'. Takeda looked at Jin a little scared. What was he planning on doing by taking him to a closet room? After a few more checks of safety and privacy, Jin dragged them into the room, peeking out of the room once more in case anyone was coming before closing the door and locking it. The room was incredibly cramped, the cabinets and multiple brooms, mops, buckets and sponges not making it any easier for space. Takeda could swear he could even smell Jin's breath from the amount of space they had, it wasn't a very nice smell either, he should really remind Jin to lay off the onions.

Takeda sighed out of awkwardness as he watched his friend nearly ball up on his side of the closet, which was right in front of the door.

“Alright, you’ve got me trapped in a closet with you now. What’s wrong?” Irritation was practically leaking out of his voice now.

Jin licked his lips nervously and rubbed his hands together, trying to wipe away the sweat. A nervous gesture. Takeda stepped back slightly, feeling a weird energy that had begun to spill out of Jin but the cramp room prevented him from gaining any more form of personal space. Takeda hated the feeling of being trapped.

  
“ _Jin_?” Takeda’s voice trembled as he questioned him.

“I,” Jin ran a hand through his bangs. “I-uhmm, Takeda…”

 

In an annoyed fixation, Jin quickly wrapped his hair up back in its usual pony tail.

 

“What’s going on, Jin? You’re starting to freak me out here.” Takeda slowly said, examining the bizarre actions his friend was enacting far more closely than ever.

 

 

Jin looked over his shoulder, the door was locked and you couldn't hear anyone approaching any time soon, a display of paranoia from his nervousness. Jin released a heavy breath, bringing both of his hands to his hair and messing it up out of irritation before smoothing his hair out once more and re-wrapping his ponytail again.

  
“Alright, screw it, I don’t care I’m going to do it.” Jin muttered and it seemed as though he was speaking more to himself than to Takeda.

  
“Do what, Jin?” Takeda pressed one more.

  
“Jesus, Takeda I think I’m in love with you!” Jin shouted and threw his face into his hands, the rest of his confession come out muffled from his mild act of suffocation.

  
Takeda stood stunned.

  
“W-what was that?” He stuttered, still in shock.

  
Jin groaned in his hands again, “I said I think I’m in _love_ with you.”

  
“I-In love with… _Me_? You’re in love with me?” Takeda repeated and a nervous laugh came out. “You’re joking right?”

  
Jin peeked out from in between his fingers, his eyes narrowed out of irritation.

“No, you moron. I’m not.”

Takeda watched Jin, “you _do_ know I’m with Jacqui, right? This-“Takeda wagged a finger between him and Jin. “Will _never_ happen.”

  
A whimper escaped from the palms of Jin as he fell back into them, maybe what Takeda said came out a bit too harsh, but it was the truth. He loved Jacqui with all his heart. Jin knew this.

  
“I know.”

  
“Then why would you even _tell_ me!” Takeda screamed. Anger was starting to boil inside of Takeda now, mostly out of irrational action of Jin, it wasn't because he was angry that his friend was gay and was confessing to him, no it was because his best friend knew he was already in love. It just seemed ridiculous.

  
“ _I_ -“Jin sputtered and fell back against the door, rubbing his hands down his face. “ _I don’t know_ , I just couldn’t hold it in anymore, I had to do _something_!”

  
“So you tell me?” Takeda said, perplexed. “You tell your best friend, who you know is dating someone already, that you’re _in love with them_?”

  
Jin stayed silent, face hidden out of embarrassment and hurt. Perhaps his sense of pride was taking over once more, Takeda was on the verge of exploding once more, how could Jin just decide to stay silent after that? Takeda shook his head, and made his way towards the door, shoving Jin aside.

  
“Takeda, _wait_.” Jin pleaded and reached out once more to his friend.

  
Takeda smacked his hand away, “don’t touch me.”

  
Jin stood and watched as his best friend unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. Leaving a broken Jin inside, slowly, the young shaolin fell to his knees and cried. Regretful falling out of his eyes as he realized that he may just have destroyed the friendship between him and Takeda. Takeda paused for a moment out of the closet room, looking down at his feet. Perhaps, getting angry wasn't the right thing to do. But he knew he loved Jacqui already. The shirai ryu went back and forth in his head before he ruffled his hair out of frustration. Forget it. The sobs of his friend wasn't helping him come up with any better method. He needed to go home. He just needed to escape from Jin and his endless sobbing.

  
A deep sighed slipped out of Takeda’s lips as he dropped his bag in the living room, he needed a drink or something. The scene with Jin and being in the closet, his confession, a pained feeling stabbed him in his heart. What the pain was for, Takeda had no idea or if he even wanted to take acknowledgement of it. Hearing the stove running, Takeda made his way to the kitchen, and spotted his dad, Kenshi, attempting to make lunch for the evening in a white button up shirt and some red and navy sweat pants with an apron on. From the smell, it seemed as though he was grilling fish, when Takeda tip toed from his spot he realized there was only one in the pan. Kenshi must have been expecting him to be home around this time.

  
“Dad?” Takeda called to the blind man.

  
Surprised from the greeting of his son, Kenshi dropped the spatula, the silverware bouncing off the counter top and falling towards the ground, with a flick of his finger, Kenshi caught the spatula with his telekinesis and levitated it up and back onto the counter. Grabbing the spatula, he continued his cooking, flipping the fish over and smothering it gently in the pan.

  
“Son.” Kenshi said back, turning his head over his shoulder towards the voice of Takeda.

  
Takeda decided that he’ll get that drink later when Kenshi wasn’t around. Jumping onto the counter beside the sink, that was directly behind his father and the stove Takeda sat and watched his father cook, how the man did it, he didn’t know. For a while, Takeda made the excuse that it was their ancestors that guided him, but Kenshi never carried Sento around at home, perhaps he had merely mastered the skill of cooking blindly and making it taste delicious.

  
“Is there something wrong?” Kenshi asked and gave another flip to the fish before smothering it once more.

  
“No.” Takeda replied back quickly. Takeda winced, shit, he replied too fast.

  
Kenshi smiled, his lost eyes gazing straight ahead “you’re lying.”

  
Takeda groaned.

  
“You went inside my head _again_? I told you not to do that.” Takeda grumbled and shook his head.

  
“This time I didn’t, what told me what was wrong—“

  
“Our _ancestors_?” Takeda inserted, and he rolled his eyes.

  
“No. The fact that you came in and called for me.” Kenshi’s smile dropped. “You don’t exactly enter everyday calling me ‘dad’.”

A sizzle and pop from the stove made the silence between them not so empty.

  
Takeda stayed quiet, he was right. Takeda still held a grudge against his father for leaving him for so long and he wasn’t exactly fully comfortable with him to give him the title of ‘dad’, but Takeda was desperately in need of speaking to someone. Sadly, Kenshi was the only one around at the moment. If his mother was still alive, he wouldn't feel so heavy constantly, but Kenshi was trying. Though, sometimes it isn't enough.

  
“Yeah,” he huffed. “I just… _Really_ need to speak to you right now.”

Even though it isn't enough it'll do.

  
“Oh.” Kenshi shut off the stove and moved the nicely grilled fish onto a plate. Picking up the plate he turned around and held it out. Takeda got off the kitchen top and took the plate from him, his father placing a hand on his shoulder and he led him to the dining room, Takeda placed his plate down across from where he helped his father sit. Soon after, Takeda took his own seat.

  
“What is it that you wish to speak to me about then, Takeda?” Kenshi asked and crossed his fingers on the table.

  
Takeda stayed quiet, at least Kenshi was genuinely concerned for him. Sighing, he poked and prodded at his recently grilled fish, hearing the stabbing of his hard work, Kenshi head tilted slightly as his blind eyes locked on to the sound of his son's empty form of distraction.

  
“Do not play with your food.” He sternly said.

  
“Sorry.” Takeda sighed and took a bite of the fish. It was really good, it was, but his whole mood was off and it was starting to make the fish taste sour.

  
“Does it have to do with the victory of Earth realm?” Kenshi curiously asked, attempting to read the emotion of his son. “You should not worry, son, Lord Raiden has figured something out.”

  
Takeda groaned, leaning against one hand as he once again went back to playing with his food. A lost glare from his father across the table made him all together drop his fork and release another groan.

  
“Sitting around and sighing isn’t exactly telling me what’s wrong.” Kenshi said.

Yeah, Takeda really needed to talk to someone but, it just didn't feel right enough with his father. Not over something like this, this was different, sure because of his father's blindless he didn't judge anyone based on their skin or race, but something like your best friend who was a guy that just confessed to you couldn't be solved the same way with just his wrinkled eyes that shaped into his gentle smile. It was different though, not like his mother's kind smile, her understanding smile and her bright eyes.

  
“ _Never mind_.” Takeda muttered and he pushed away from the table, picked up his plate and left to his room.

  
Kenshi sat at the dining table, listening to his son's bedroom door softly click, hearing the lock, the samurai released a heavy sigh. The two still had much to work on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he looked at the fish more intently, it seemed as though the salmon was beginning to mock him, with its dead ugly fish eyes and its gulping mouth that was always trapped in what seemed to be a gasp. Takeda could have also sworn that he heard the salmon say: “Nice going, Takeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 2 officially here without any mistakes or hiccups.

Takeda stared at the grilled fish on his plate. The softly burned cross-hatching across its body, sprinkles of seasoning that made it smell ever the more enticing and the fork that laid beside it, holding an uneaten piece of its body in its prongs, fresh little bones poking out from it.

As he looked at the fish more intently, it seemed as though the salmon was beginning to mock him, with its dead ugly fish eyes and its gulping mouth that was always trapped in what seemed to be a gasp. Takeda could have also sworn that he heard the salmon say: “Nice going, Takeda.” Within the next blink, the fish’s face had contorted into one of a devious smile, startled from its sudden transformation, Takeda chucked the plate away. Luckily, the glass dish flew towards his dresser and landed on top of it, sliding across and clattering against a flower vase, launching the fish and making it land splat at the edge of the furniture. A breathe of relief slipped through Takeda’s lips, he really didn’t want anything breaking or catch the attention of Kenshi. A shiver rose out of Takeda’s body, the hallucination of the fish imprinted in his brain, perhaps that was the smile he had gave to Jacqui when he had rejected her date with that ever charming grin that she tend to love so much.

 Groaning, he ran his hands through his hair and undid his bandana, throwing it on his western styled bed and soon followed after it, freefalling backwards to the painting of the sun on his bed. Turning on his side, Takeda hoped that the false sun underneath him would brighten his mood and help him burn all the wrongs he caused today away. Closing his eyes, he could see the dejected expression of Jacqui when he turned down the date, a pain piercing his heart. Groaning, he rolled over on his other side and squeezed his eyes shut again, the pain and hurt in Jin’s face when he said all those words to him, the sobbing of Jin as he walked away, Takeda clutched at his heart. Jin was a dear friend to him, even though he had a sharp tongue, he always wore either a grumpy expression or a smirk. But to see the hurt, to know that he was the cause of it. To be the one to throw his snark away and have it replaced with tears and sobs. His heart began to beat irregularly, torn in two different places.

Takeda threw himself on to his back, nearly screaming out of frustration. He wanted to rip his hair out. Taking a deep breath, he released it, hoping to relieve some of the tension built up inside of him-- it didn’t work. All it did was bring in the wind of the salmon’s smell, the fish his father cooked for him personally, and the food his father knew was his son’s favorite. Takeda ended up finding himself laying in a void again instead of that false sun. Kenshi was trying so hard to bring them closer, to make up for the lost time, he was trying to get to know his son better-- he even let him throw tantrums and storm out. All because he loved Takeda. And what was Takeda doing? Making their relationship harder. Pushing him away.

_Knock, knock, knock._

A gentle taping at his door pulled him out of his stream of thought. Turning his head towards the door, a deep frown came across Takeda’s face. A sense of embarrassment and regret hitting him as softly as that common knocking.

“Takeda…”The soft voice of Kenshi muffled through. “Are you alright?”

Takeda rose from his bed, soft creaking echoing out from the movement. Twisting the knob with what he wanted to be hesitation, he pulled it open slowly, from within the crack of the opening he saw his father’s face reveal itself.

“Takeda.” Kenshi pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“D-Dad.” Takeda replied back, swallowing hard.

The two stood before each other awkwardly, Takeda attempting to keep his eyes busy on a spec on the wall, Kenshi eyes ever dazed, yet it still felt like he could see through him.

“Son, I,” Kenshi started off carefully, as though not to break his glass-like son. “I understand you said it was nothing bothering you and you probably don’t want to be bothered-“

“No,” Takeda cut his father off. “I-I do want to be bothered. You’re just trying to help, I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.”

Kenshi smiled, shook his head and told Takeda it was fine.

The young shirai ryu suggested in taking the conversation to the dining room, where he pulled out the chair for his father and placed down the tea set in the middle of the chair, Takeda left to the kitchen, returned with two glass tea cups and placed it first in front of his father then him. After letting the water boil, Takeda took the kettle and tilted it above Kenshi’s cup, as he began to pour, his vision was sucked in by blackness. Takeda sucked in a breath, holding in a gasp of fear as he heard the hot water spill everywhere.

In the darkness of his eyes he saw the acid of Reptile. Takeda shivered from the memory.

“Takeda, the tea is spilling.” Kenshi notified him.

“O-Oh, right!” Takeda nervously replied back and halted his pouring.

Touching around on the table to make sure it was still there, he placed the kettle down and rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his hand, trying to remove the darkness that settled upon them.

“Is there something wrong, Takeda?” His father’s voice was pressed with even more worried.

A quivering breath escaped Takeda’s mouth as he rubbed even harder on his eyes.

“N-No, Dad. Nothing’s wrong.”

Blinking multiple times, he felt the vision come back. The blackness crawling away from the ray of the light, there in front of him was his father, his pale blue eyes filled with worry for his son. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Takeda quickly picked up the kettle and poured the tea for his father, cleaned up the spill, then poured tea for him and sat in front of his father.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kenshi pressed.

“Yes, I’m positive.” Takeda sighed.

 “Shall we finish what we started this morning then?” Kenshi lightly brought up, crossing his fingers on top of the table.

Takeda swallowed hard.

Kenshi frowned, “Or do you not want to?”

“Oh! No, no! Yeah, I do want to!” Takeda sputtered, he couldn’t debate in his mind anymore.

A smile re-appeared on the blind swordsman aged face. “Then begin.”

Takeda frowned, how exactly was he supposed to tell all of this to Kenshi? Earlier, it seemed much easier, but now there was a light atmosphere of tension between them. Takeda felt pressured, what if Kenshi wasn’t as accepting as Takeda believed he was? What if he would react just as how Liu Kang did?

“Takeda?” Kenshi’s voiced snapped him out of his stupor.

“Yeah! Sorry, Dad. Was just trying to figure out where to start.”

“I didn’t mean to rush you-“

“Don’t worry.” Takeda waved his father off. “You know how I’m with Jacqui right, Dad?”

Kenshi nodded his head, his face brightening. “She is Jax’ daughter isn’t she? As headstrong and brash as her father.”

Takeda gave a light chuckle, yeah, Kenshi was right on that part. But the smile melted away just as quick as it came, he bit at his bottom lip, here goes nothing.

“And there’s this…’Friend’. Who likes a girl who’s _like_ Jacqui, but has also been told that someone _else_ likes _him_. What should he do?” It was vague, but it would have to do. Takeda wasn’t ready for the real feedback.

Kenshi’s face contorted into one of confusion, thinking of a scheme to clear away the dust that was clouding Takeda’s head.

"Well, who exactly does this friend of yours feel strongest about?”

Takeda was caught in a hiccup, he never thought that far.

“Uhmm, I don-I mean, he doesn’t know.” Takeda said as he stumbled over his tongue, he winced from his slip up, he highly doubted Kenshi didn’t notice it. “Both of them are important to him, each in their own… _Ways_.”

Kenshi eyebrows knitted against each other.

“Son, are you speaking of yourself?”

Takeda eyes widened at his father before him.

“If you are, son, then I believe that you should do what you believe is right.” Kenshi continued, facing downwards at his hands.

No, his father did not just do what he thought he did.

A guilty expression came across Kenshi’s face. Takeda stood upright abruptly, stepping back from the table as he stared at his father.

“You didn’t.”

Kenshi opened his mouth to say something, anything, but quickly closed it and clenched his hands together. Bracing for impact.

“You went inside my head?” Takeda said in disbelief.

“I didn’t want to, I know you don’t like it when I—“

“You know I hate it when you do that and you still do it?”

“Takeda, please—“

“I trusted you, Dad! I trusted you enough to sit down and try and talk to you!”

“I only did it because you were being so vague! I—I was so worried, I didn’t know what else to do to help!”

Kenshi was becoming distressed, he had ran his hands through his hair and then down his face, giving out a sigh of regret.

“Fuck you, Da—Kenshi!”

His father’s breathing stopped.

“How could you? You always do this! I try and sit down and talk to you, but all you do is tap into my mind! Is that how you handle all your situations? By going into people minds? Invading people’s privacy?” Takeda screamed.

“No—“Kenshi nearly whimpered.

“Hanzo would have never done this to me! Nor would Mom!” Takeda was on a roll of anger. “Only you! What is wrong with you?!”

Kenshi bit his bottom lip. Takeda opened his mouth once more, to continue on his rant, but stopped when he heard a drop. Anger left his vision as now he finally opened his eyes to his father, tears were beginning to stream down his face and one had already made it to the tea that they hadn’t even taken a sip of.

Takeda was instantly hit with a pang of regret.

“D-Dad, I…” Takeda muttered, but he couldn’t take back what he said.

Slowly, Kenshi rose from the table and walked away from him, heading towards the living room where Sento sat delicately upon a low table. But before he could even get to his beloved sword, Kenshi fell against the wall and slid downwards on to his knees. Sobbing harshly, but he picked himself back up, stumbled towards his sword and with it in tow he headed towards the exit of the house.

Takeda went after his father, trying to reach out towards him but a powerful force held him back. His father’s psychic ability. Takeda looked on as he heard the final sob and saw the final tear of his father drop, then heard the house door click. The last sound he heard of the night outside.

He did it again. Takeda had ruined their relationship once more. He wanted to scream, but instead he turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a minor dent. Groaning loudly, he ruffled his hair and nearly pulled at it.

God damn it.

Sighing, Takeda decided to return to his room for the rest of the night, as his hand touched his bedroom door knob, he heard the sound of click come from within. Instantly enhancing the hearing of his ears, he heard soft footsteps enter his bedroom, slowly Takeda push open his door, hoping to catch the burglar in action.

Though, the burglar that revealed themselves was someone Takeda did not wish to see anytime soon. There, pacing his room back and forth in an anxious thought pattern, his opened window with his blind curtains flowing about.

Was Jin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqui felt hints of tears coming to her eyes, the stinging quickly wiped away by her sleeve as she sniffled and placed the pieces into her palms. The pieces of her heart that she had for Takeda.

The smooch she left upon the cheek of Takeda remained on Jacqui’s lips.

Though, the words of Takeda turning their date seemed to have replaced the warmth she felt from his face instead. Her haste towards her dad’s office slowed as what he said ran through her head, could she have done something? But that couldn’t have been possible, he was injured, he just wanted to rest.

_Yeah, that’s it. Don’t over think, Jacqui._

Licking her lips and clenching her fist, Jacqui picked up her pace once more, doubt always slowed a relationship down. But she couldn’t help it, she wasn’t a telepath like Takeda and his father, she never knew what ran through his mind, what was behind that earnest and sincere smile of his. Even though the young shirai ryu ninja laid himself bare to Jacqui, he still felt like an enigma. Though she remembered her father saying the same thing about Kenshi. It must be a Takahashi thing.

Without her mind keeping up with the speed of her feet, Jacqui had found herself already at the office door of her father. The usual future technological door that slide open, which required a key card and let out that ice cold fog that wrapped around your body in tendrils. Jacqui curled her hand and leaned forward, banging instantly upon the door. With family you didn’t need to go the whole key card mile.

Not even a second passed when the door slid open, and Jacqui’s favorite part of the door fog blasting across her body. She loved that feeling, it brought a smile to her face. Reminded her that she was in the army that this was her choice and she was an adult now.

“What do you want, Jacqui?” The voice of her father came from his back.

He was turned away from her, his massive wingspan and robotic arms whizzing as he was busy packing clothing, weapons, home memories and probably some souvenirs. Watching Jax rushing to gather things made her sudden adult aura fade away. She didn’t want to go back to that, having them do everything, feeling so useless.

Jacqui walked over towards her dad, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Looking over his shoulder at his daughter, Jax frowned. Jacqui already knew what he was going to say next and braced herself.

“Something about Kenshi’s boy?” He grumbled, it was a deep one, as though he didn’t even want to mention the fact that he was a boy.

“His name is Takeda.” Jacqui corrected him and sighed as she crossed her arms. “I wanted to come and talk to you about well—“

“What?” Jax now stood upright, placing his hands on his hips, gears whizzing and spinning from the motion. “Dating advice?”

Jacqui rolled her eyes, this was going to go south really quick. “Well, I _was_ going to ask you about dating advice. Never mind.”

Turning around Jacqui decided to leave the conversation before it even hit rock bottom, she should have known talking to her dad about Takeda was the wrong way to go. But well, he was the only one here, her mother was all the way back home and it was going to be a long ride back home. She didn’t want any air of hostility floating around while the two of them were stuck together.

“I told you not to be with him,” Jax said and she could feel him shaking his head. “I don’t even know why you’re even with that boy, he isn’t good enough for you, I can see it, that boy Adrian back home is better for you.”

Jacqui felt something snap.

“Excuse me?” Jacqui slowly said as she looked over her shoulder to her father.

Jax lighted a cigar and then crossed his arms, giving her the ‘I-know-more-than-you-because-I’m-your-dad’ stance.

“The last time I check, I was the one dating- not you.”

“Yeah, well you’re my daughter. I don’t want you dating some up in the air, teleporting, potential offspring of a hell spawn, ninja boy. Get a normal boy, get a normal life.”

Jacqui scoffed, trying to hold back her laughter. “And what do you know about normal?”

Jax turned around, grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it around his chest. “I know enough.”

Jacqui watched as her father walked towards her, as she watched his metallic arms she felt a sting of revenge pierce her heart. Sure, he said he knew what it was like about being normal, but Jacqui was the real one who knew it.

Taking a long drag from his cigar, Jax laid on more wisdom to his daughter with it bobbing in his lips. “I don’t want you to end up like me, leave him alone, the people that boy associate with, they ain’t no good.”

Staring into the matching brown eyes of her father, she finally saw the tiredness in them, how exhausted he was of fighting, the nightmares that he woke up from every night as he recalled fighting in Mortal Kombat over and over, the Fatalities, the bloodshed. His role as a revenant. How it felt as though it would never end.

She saw it all in his tired, worn out, aged eyes.

His hand reaching up and taking the cigar from his lips, he dropped it to the floor and stomped the fire out of it, Jax walked past her. The loud sound of his heavy combat boots pounding against the metal floors, the sound of the doors sliding open and then shutting close. Of course what her father said might be true, but, is who Jacqui associating with could get any worse? They just saved the world.

Yet, her heart still trembled. That didn’t reassure her at all between Takeda and her. Her strength inside of her made her know that she loved Takeda regardless of anything but, the doubt that was lingering inside her just like that first kiss they shared.

Reaching into her pocket, Jacqui pulled out her phone, she needed to hear him, maybe if she spoke to him this feeling would go away. Pressing his contact number, which showed the image of Takeda winking at the camera as Jacqui took it, made her smile. Waiting she heard the phone ring.

And ring.

Then a sudden click, as though he hung up instantly.

Slightly stunned from the sudden hang up, Jacqui redialed his number, his phone now sending her straight to voicemail. Could something have happened? She tried two more times, each call, sent to voicemail.

In a fury of angry Jacqui threw her phone at the wall.

Realizing what she had done, she hurried to pick up her phone that was now shattered into bits and pieces. Why had she had done that? As she gathered the pieces, she saw it, all her anger and frustration that had exploded like her phone, trying to understand, trying to speak out to someone, but no one answering, no one caring.

Jacqui felt hints of tears coming to her eyes, the stinging quickly wiped away by her arm as she sniffled and placed the pieces into her palms. The pieces of her heart that she had for Takeda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to write from Jacqui's perspective *U* sorry for the long wait! We hope we've teased you enough especially with this chapter, you'll get the chapter you guys want so desperately sooner or later!


End file.
